Molded semiconductor packages are widely used across many industries as a low-cost packaging solution for semiconductor components. Molded semiconductor packages come in many forms, including leaded and leadless options. Leaded packages have metal leads protruding from the side faces of the molded body. The leads can be shaped like the letter J (so-called J-wing leads), can be gull-wing leads, C-wing leads shaped like the letter C, etc. The leads are typically soldered to a carrier such as a printed circuit board (PCB). With increasing trends in package miniaturization, the metal routing on the carrier for contacting package leads becomes more challenging.
Hence, there is a need for a molded semiconductor package with a more efficient arrangement of leads.